kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hero King Marth
Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:07, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on adopting the wiki - none of the bureaucrats passed on their rights before becoming inactive. Unfortunately, I don't have access to a computer at home so I am very limited in what I can do. Leave a message on my talk page if you need anything. :) Fang³ (talk) 00:50, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Features IStoleThePies changed the wiki features without seeking community consent. As I am unable to undo his changes on the Wii U browser, could you please do it? wgEnableForumExt needs to be set to false, and so does wgEnableCategoryExhibitionExt. Fang³ (talk) 02:56, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :No problem, I feel better knowing the wiki is in capable hands. I will try to check up every now and then, -just in case I'm needed- but I won't be editing properly until I have the resources available to do so. Good luck with the wiki. :) Fang³ (talk) 03:32, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Pit (Rally Cry) Hi there, I have some AR cards for the Kid Icarus game. 2 of them are the rare Pit (Rally cry). I don't need them but I found out they are rather rare so I wonder if I can make anyone happy with them? Not sure how to post, so everyone can read it. :We have the images for the card uploaded on the wiki, so users can scan them for the idol. :) Fang (Talk) 23:50, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Alliance :They Want an Alliance with the Spanish Wiki. Link:http://es.kidicarus.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity TimmyBurch2604 (talk) 03:34, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation I see Timmy has already contacted you regarding the affiliation with the Spanish Kid Icarus wiki. Personally I'm fine with it, I'm just seeking consensus from active community members (basically you and Roy). Fang (Talk) 20:11, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I wasn't quite sure how to answer him without getting opinions from others first (specifically you), so basically, I'm fine with it if you're fine with it. Roy thinks the same way. He has Roy's and my consent for setting up the affiliation. Hero King Marth (talk) 04:25, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi and Thanks Hi, I'm Ilovefnafandminecraft, and I just wanted to say hi and thanks for the welcome. Once again, I'm new to a Wiki page; yes this has happened once before. As much as I hate being the new girl, I know this is another chance to meet more people. Ilovefnafandminecraft (talk) 05:49, February 17, 2015 (UTC) :Hi, Ilovefnafandminecraft. Welcome to the community, and thanks for joining. No problem. I hope you find this community to your liking; have fun meeting new people. ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 09:29, February 17, 2015 (UTC) ::yes i quite like the peaceful, 6-person community here, you guys are really friendly and always accepting Ideas if possible... ::For iLovefnafandminecraft's information, I joined about a month ago, and I am reallyenjoying the time here... ::Hexagonathings (talk) 09:47, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for editing my edit. I'm new to this Wikia. :) Totaldramafangeek9 (talk) 21:36, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. Glad to help. Hope you find the community to your liking. ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 12:32:02|February 23, 2015 ★ A couple of questions Hello! I apologize for bothering you, but I have a couple of questions. First, I think that Pandora (Amazon)'s article should be Amazon Pandora instead, since that's the name of her Idol and AR Card. I was going to rename the page myself a few days ago, but it wouldn't let me, since Amazon Pandora redirects to Pandora's page. If it's alright with you, could you please remove the Amazon Pandora redirect from Pandora's page so I can rename Pandora (Amazon)? Second, I noticed that the Navboxes on this wiki (such as Template:KIFoes) are supposed to be collapsible, but currently aren't working properly. Would it be okay if I fixed this? Edit: Actually, on second thought, would it be alright if I made all Navboxes match this one? I think the style of that one suits the wiki very well. 8bitPit (talk) 22:19, April 16, 2016 (UTC) :No problem. I deleted the redirect page and renamed "Pandora (Amazon)" to "Amazon Pandora". I thought it should be that way, too. (I decided to not make a redirect page, so if you ever find any broken links to "Pandora (Amazon)" on any articles, please help fix them; sorry about that.) :As for the latter of your questions, by all means, go ahead and fix them however you like. Thanks for asking. ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 05:02:14|April 17, 2016 ★ :: Alright, thank you! I'll be sure to keep an eye out for any red links. 8bitPit (talk) 05:56, April 17, 2016 (UTC) A couple more questions Hello! I apologize for bothering you again, but I wanted to discuss a few things with you. Firstly, there are some articles that I feel should be deleted. For instance, I've noticed a few double articles, namely Suit of Skuttler (enemy) (a double of Suit of Skuttler), Recovery Orbs (double of Recovery Orb), Crystal Rod (double of Protective Crystal), 411-AR Card (double of Pit (Victory) - AR Card). And while we're on the subject, I noticed that Arms Altar was directly copied from Icaruspedia a while back and should be deleted not only for being a copy, but also for containing incorrect information. Also, Kid Icarus:Nintendo Video Anime only contains a red link, and Expressions is unnecessary and poorly written, so those should be deleted as well. Secondly, I was going to rename Lightning Chariot (vehicle) to just Lightning Chariot, but that seems to be a redirect to Chapter 19: The Lightning Chariot. Could you remove the redirect for me, please? Lastly, I made a Spoiler Template and wanted to know if it was alright to start using it on articles? I think it'd be better to put a warning on individual pages as opposed to just the main page, because most people reach these pages directly from google and would never see the spoiler warning on the main page. Sorry again for the trouble, and thank you for your time! 8bitPit (talk) 23:57, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :No need to apologize. I'm glad that you're bringing these problems to my attention. After some review, I agree and have done as you've asked (including renaming the Lightning Chariot article). It seems it would be a lot easier on you if you were granted administrative abilities so that you can manage the articles on this wiki better, aside from the fact that you've continuously proved yourself to be a very excellent contributor to this wiki. I can give you administrative rights, but that is only if you don't mind becoming an admin of this wiki yourself. Of course, you have the right to refuse. :Also, as for the spoiler template, it looks nice, and I believe that it's a good idea. I know I've had this sort of discussion with another contributor before, but I was against a spoiler template on every article (so I decided to make one for the main page), but at that time, I hadn't taken into account the likelihood that people tend to reach these articles through search engines. So, considering what you've told me, I've changed my mind, and I give you permission to use that template, thanks. Though, I would like your opinion on one thing: should I leave the main page spoiler as is in addition to the individual articles having their own spoiler warnings? ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 03:53:45|May 07, 2016 ★ ::Thanks for all of your help! And I'll admit, I'm pretty shocked to be offered an admin position so quickly. But it would definitely help me out considerably to have admin rights, so I'd be more than happy to accept! Thank you so much! ::And in regards to the spoiler warning on the front page, I think it'd be a good idea to keep it there until the new template is implemented on more pages. 8bitPit (talk) 04:35, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :::No problem. And thanks for your opinion. This community generally isn't exactly "active," so to speak, so whenever contributors come by and make plenty of edits without falter, of course I'd notice them. Unfortunately, there's not many of them, so I really do appreciate the effort you're putting in. Plus, it doesn't seem like you're completely clueless about Wikia editing. With that being said, you've got the qualities of a great admin, especially because you've shown a lot of initiative, so I've officially given you admin rights now. Happy editing! :::Oh, also: since you're an admin now, is there a particular color you want for your user name? Just tell me a color or give me a color code and I can fix that for you. ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 07:08:52|May 07, 2016 ★ ::::Once again, thank you! The lack of activity was what prompted me to start editing in the first place, so I'm glad I could be of some help around here! And actually, I used to be an admin on another wiki once upon a time, so I know a thing or two about how editing works on Wikia. ::::If it's alright with you, I'd really like it if my username could be this color: #e37d9c 8bitPit (talk) 07:39, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::Lol that's what i did! I just want to say, sorry for my absence... I suppose I don't do much now, and considered retired... I don't use the admin rights anymore, so that change is fine by me... I'm sorry to leave, but i'll come back once in a while, I dont want to leave this great community forever! :::::soz for the negativity... ::::: Hexagonathings Talk / / / / / / / 07:43:15, May 07, 2016 ::::::I don't even remember you tbh. Fang (Talk) 16:12, May 7, 2016 (UTC) What do you think? Hello! I'd like your opinion on something. Earlier I went around editing multiple pages to make the Table of Contents, WikiRail, and boxes within the Main Page rounded and bordered (if you can't see the changes, try refreshing with Ctrl + F5). So I wanted to know, what are your thoughts on the new look? Edit: Additionally, I've rounded off the edges to the wiki navigation bar, but the code I used seems to have removed the slight highlight effect that was on the default one. Would this be a problem, or is it okay? 8bitPit (talk) 22:28, May 8, 2016 (UTC) :In general, I think everything looks great. The navigation bar is fine, too, since I tend to prefer things a bit more minimalistic, so don't worry about it. However, I think the edges around the main border (the outermost one) shouldn't be rounded (either that, or the borders of the inner interface shouldn't be rounded), only because it seems to mess with some of the contents inside it; for example, on my screen, the boxes for "Mobile" and "Desktop" preview used to be side-by-side, but I think due to the new interface, the "Desktop" button is now below the "Mobile" button. Otherwise, it's something else that's doing it. Still, all in all, thanks for your efforts. ★Marth 07:06:52|May 09, 2016 ★ ::I'm glad you like the changes! ::Alright, I think I've identified the problem. I initially thought it might be the outer borders as well, but upon removing some coding that made the chat box thinner, the problem now looks fixed to me. Is it the same on your end? 8bitPit (talk) 07:31, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes, it's fixed now. Thank you. ★Marth 07:35:56|May 09, 2016 ★ Your opinion? Hello again! Sorry I'm always coming to you about these kinds of things, but I have a couple more questions I wanted to ask you. First of all, would it be alright to replace the buttons on the main page, as well as the Kid Icarus Characters page? You see, I've noticed that they were somewhat inconsistent with each other, as some have blue borders, some look zoomed out, some use 3D models, etc. So I wanted to remake them just to make them all match each other, like this. I tried to make them resemble the current button style as much as possible, but there's bound to be some differences... Also, the folder preview I'm showing you displays them slightly blurred, but the images themselves are clear. Second of all, is it alright with you if I replace the pencil icon that's on the Edit button and next to headers? I thought it'd be nice if they were feathers instead of pencils, so I made a feather icon akin to the ones you can use in the Treasure Hunt. You can see how that looks here. 8bitPit (talk) 21:36, May 10, 2016 (UTC)